Lawrence Fletcher
Goldie | title1 = In-Laws | other1 = Clyde Flynn (father-in-law) Betty Jo Flynn (mother-in-law) Lucy Fletcher (sister-in-law) Tiana Webber (sister-in-law) Bob Webber (brother-in-law) | | title2 = Nephews |other2 = Unnamed Scottish nephew 5 English nephews |title3 = Niece | other3 = Eliza Fletcher |title4 = Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle | other4 = Ferbgor | first = "Candace Loses Her Head" | voice = Richard O'Brien Antonio Villar (Spain) Carlos Freixo (Portugal) Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany) Fred Meijer (Netherlands) Robert Tondera (Poland) Petri Hanttu (Finland) Martin Buch (Denmark) Arturo Mercado (Latin America, dubbed in Mexico to Hispanic America) Stephane Marais (France) Mauro Gravina (Italy) | image2 = Lawrence.png | caption2 = Lawrence remembering Love Händel}} Lawrence Fletcher is Ferb's biological father, who married Phineas's mother, Linda, after falling in love with her at the farewell concert of Love Händel in the 90s. His interests pique to aspects of history, including ancient events, cultures, and artifacts. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Out to Launch", "What Do It Do?", "Last Train to Bustville") Biography Early life Lawrence was born to a former English daredevil named Reginald Fletcher and his wife, Winifred Fletcher. Lawrence's parents passed onto Lawrence an English accent and odd British sayings. He also inherited a high-spirited attitude and intelligence, but he is also very bad at puzzles ("The Flying Fishmonger," "Candace Loses Her Head," "Out to Launch," "Crack That Whip," "What Do It Do?," "Tip of the Day"). He appears to know about many of the boys inventions. Fisherman days During Lawrence's early days, he was an expert fisherman. He caught many fish, often in riveting ways that made for many stories to be told to his future sons Phineas and Ferb. During his fishing trips, likely with his dad who helped at the family fish and chips shop when he was a boy, he developed some form of disease or rash. Eventually after seventeen weeks, it went away when he followed some advice. On a chilly April morning in 1980, he started pursuing the infamous Big Mouth Ramon. It wasn't easy and took him some time and several efforts to catch. Finally, he caught him, which became his biggest accomplishment as a fisherman. He related this story to his sons in a fishing boat called Nosebud at Lake Nose. He was so caught up in relating the story to them, he didn't notice that they had left the boat for their submarine to look for the legendary Nosey. Over the course of telling the story, he mentions going "up a fire escape or losing his pants altogether," helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love", and several other tangents before crashing through a lifeguard tower and onto shore due to being caught up with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's submarine ("The Lake Nose Monster"). The Complete Big Mouth Ramon Story The fullest account of the Big Mouth Ramon story is as follows: "A chilly April morning, 1980, disco was on the way out, as it was just beginning to dawn on everyone how ridiculous they looked in their… so it was going up the fire-escape or losing the pants altogether, then suddenly, it hit me…. I said John it's great, I love the tune, but the words, ‘All you need is a Philips-Head screwdriver' it just doesn't really ring true does it"… Who-ho! It seemed there was no way we could get through the entire petting zoo… and well, haha, and he was… and that was when I saw the way down, I saw Ted standing on the handles of the swing… so anyways there I was, four hours from the nearest dental supply store, oh there you are Perry… and what a burglar I gasped… so I learned that it was too late, we were already headed off for Southampton, and that is the story of how I caught the Big Mouth Ramón." Adulthood Before marrying Linda During Lawrence's early adulthood, his son Ferb was born. Ferb grew up to become a very intelligent and modest child. It is not known whether or not Lawrence was ever married to Ferb's biological mother or how their relationship ended, but she is never mentioned and no longer a part of Ferb's life. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "A Hard Day's Knight") Marriage .]] While living in America, Lawrence began dating a woman named Linda Flynn. He was very nervous around her, barely ever having been able even to hold her hand. This changed after he obtained tickets to the farewell concert of her favorite band, Love Händel. During the concert, the band's lead singer, Danny, illuminated them with his 'flaming hot spotlight of love', and without anything else to do, he embraced her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Not long afterwards, on June 15th, they were married. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Mom's Birthday"). When Lawrence married Linda he gained Phineas Flynn and his sister Candace as step-children. Career and personality Lawrence works as an antique dealer and historian. therefore, he has a knack for world history, particularly that of the United States. He often references events in history in average conversations. He sells his own items as antiques as well ("Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Just Passing Through"). Lawrence is absent-minded, easygoing, imaginative, and has a childlike innocence about his sons' contraptions. Unlike his wife, he knows that his boys build amazing things and often seems to encourage it. For example, when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck track to help their sister learn to parallel park, he actively participates. He also was involved riding on the magic carpet.("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Magic Carpet Ride"). Other times, he's too distracted to notice if he's preoccupied with other things such as watching movies or telling his old fishing stories ("Greece Lightning", "The Lake Nose Monster"). He is the largest collector of Pinhead Pierre memorabilia in the world. He is sheepishly proud of this fact. When he shows an old episode of the show to Phineas and Ferb, they build their own animation studio in their backyard ("Out of Toon", "Magic Carpet Ride"). Relationships Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is his wife whom he adores and admires. As of now, they participate in the antique selling business. They run an antique store together and often attend auctions where artifacts are sold. ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Quantum Boogaloo") Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence has seen a few of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas taking shape, and like Linda, doesn't mind them. On few occasions, he'd participate in them. He is addressed by Phineas as "dad" and by Ferb as "Father". ("Picture This") Candace Flynn Lawrence often neglects to take Candace seriously ("S'Winter") and often puns what she says. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Nonetheless shows his love and affection for her as a biological father would with his daughter. He congratulated her when she proved her ability to parallel park ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") and bore with her every year to try and win first place for the Daddy-Daughter picnic. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") He doesn't appear to be very attentive towards what Candace is doing. He failed to notice her being forcefully pulled into a chariot race ("Greece Lightning") and shooed her away in his sleep when she stepped over him in a movie theater. ("Are You My Mummy?") Gallery Background Information *In English speaking countries, Lawrence is voiced by Richard O'Brien. In other countries, he is voiced by Antonio Villar (Spain), Arturo Mercado (Latinamerica), Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany), Fred Meijer (Netherlands), Robert Tondera (Poland), Petri Hanttu (Finland), and Martin Buch (Denmark) *If his story during "The Lake Nose Monster" is to be believed, helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love" (1967) likely puts his year of birth sometime during the 1940s or early 1950s. The way it sounds in his story, he was an adult or teen friend of the singer. This would put his age somewhere around 60 years old. Lawrence's appearance and history of exaggeration calls this into question though and should not be considered canon. However, it should also be noted that in "Make Play" when he tells the boys about jukeboxes, it sounds as though he was a teen back in the late 1950s since he seems to be reminiscing. *Lawrence is involved and interested in the antique and artifacts business ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Crack That Whip," "Just Passing Through", "Candace Gets Busted", "Last Train to Bustville"). *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said that he is very similar to his stepfather, Bill. *"Are You My Mummy?" and "Greece Lightning" are the only two episodes that Lawrence appears without Linda so far. *He knows Greek. ("Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Magnificent Few" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Greece Lightning" *"Crack That Whip" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"A Hard Day's Knight" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Comet Kermillian" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Tip of the Day" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Chez Platypus" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Finding Mary McGuffin" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" *"The Secret of Success" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Road Trip" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Ferb Latin" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Perry The Actorpus" *"Let's Bounce" *"The Mom Attractor" *"Cranius Maximus" *"What A Croc!" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"When Worlds Collide" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" }} External links * es:Lawrence Fletcher pt-br:Lawrence Fletcher vi:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Fletcher family Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:British characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Males Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:European Characters